Regrets
by BalanceSeeker57
Summary: Tomorrow he will know, that he'll be a father in six months time. Tomorrow he will know that his child, girl or boy, is a half-blood...Half-blood. He'll never accept this. Draco/Hermione AU 7th year.


**Chapter one: Consequences**

As I listened to the pitter-patter of the rain land softly on my windowpane, I wonder of what tomorrow will bring. What anger and despair it will bring to everyone's hearts.

How I had done such a horrible thing to the ones I loved, I have no clue. To my one true love. I don't know how I will tell him tomorrow; how to gently break his heart. How could I do something so stupid and forget about consequences?

I lay on my bed in deep thought, thinking of tomorrow. Tears run down my cheeks as I imagine everyone's faces, as they find out the news. Only one person knows about me and my mistake; Poppy. That gently old woman never said a thing about me, never gave me a wrong glance. She just smiled at me and offered her congratulations.

_Congratulations. _How can I rejoice when I know this will break his heart? How can I be happy when this will ruin my life-long dreams. Ever since I had been admitted to this wonderful school, I've never thought about _him_. Never had ideas of what's happening to me now, actually happening.

I could just imagine his face; pure anger and disgust. Sleeping with the enemy, he'd say. He'd never talk to me again, no one in my house would when they found out the news. I hate myself for what I have done, for what _we_ have done together. One stupid party, and my life falls apart. One drunken one-night stand, and everything turns to mush. I was going to turn to mush tomorrow with telling everyone. I could just hear them now, 'She's pregnant?', 'Did you hear? The Head Girl's pregnant'. How could I been so stupid? How was I going to tell Ron that his 'precious' Hermione was pregnant, and he was not the father? How am I going to tell him and Harry it was their enemy's baby? _Malfoy's_ baby.

As I pondered this thought, I tried to fall asleep. Nothing will let me fall asleep tonight, not with Malfoy being right next-door, not worrying about a thing, because he doesn't know yet. Tomorrow he will know, that he'll be a father in six months time. Tomorrow he will know that his child girl or boy is a half-blood.

_Half-blood._ He'll never accept this. He'll never accept the fact that he slept with me and got me pregnant. He won't believe it for sure. _If _he did, a big 'if,' he wouldn't except the baby into his life. My child would grow up without a father. Ron wouldn't take up the chance of raising a Malfoy. He'd never except this as well. Harry will be furious with me and Ginny will just… won't believe I slept with Malfoy.

Maybe I don't have to tell them who the real father is. I don't have to tell anyone that it's Malfoy's baby. But that won't work once the baby is here. If it has blonde hair, everything would be so obvious. Ron would never forgive me then, or now. I don't think I could handle a baby and all my best friends furious at me, not to mention my parents.

_My parents_. How am I going to explain, that their little baby girl, is pregnant. Not even eighteen yet and she's pregnant. They'll be disappointed with me being so young, so stupid to sleep with my worst enemy. I'm not even done with school yet, I'm not even married. How could I let this happen?

I have to get sleep. I need to rest to wait for tomorrow, and the havoc that will rest here at Hogwarts; at home when I owl my parents. _They'll never trust again_, I thought as I listened to the pitter-patter of the rain once again, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sitting in the middle of a very crowded Hogsmeade, I sighed disappointed with tonight's events. It was Halloween and Dumbledore had given the seventh years the chance to spend a night in Hogsmeade, but Ron hadn't shown up. _

_We had been dating since the being of the new semester after his ugly spilt with Lavender, and agreed to meet up at the Hogsmeade party. He was nowhere to be found. Harry and Ginny sat with me being giddy and pleasant with each other, as I sipped at my spiked butterbeer. Seamus had perfected turning water into wine and then learned to make fire whiskey. It was delicious combined with butterbeer. _

_Seeing that it was late I let out an aggravated sigh and decided that waiting for Ron to show up was useless. "I'm going to head to bed." I told Harry and Ginny, getting up and walking for the nearest exit, a bottle of spiked butterbeer in hand. _

_As soon as I was out of site outside, I began to chug my liquid and the drink tingled my throat. Holding the drink firmly in my hand I found my eyes water with hurt. He had stood me up. "Where was he?" I cried to myself, as I became drunk from continuous chugs. _

_I was almost to my quarters by the time the large bottle was empty and it was a struggle to remember my password. "Uh…Acid Pops?" The painting looked at me with further disappointment and knew I was incapable of remembering. Letting me in regardless, I stumbled inside falling to the floor hard and shrieking as I lost my footing. "Granger?" I heard someone's voice with concern. Then I heard laughter. It was a mix of people. _

"_Oh look Draco the mudblood is drunk!" A girl, who I realized was Pansy, giggled. Fuck. Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle went on with remarks of their own as Malfoy walked over to me to make sure I was still alive. _

"_What did you to yourself?" He muttered quietly to himself as he turned to his friends and chose it was best for them to leave. Groaning, they protested, wanting to see Miss Perfect struggle but Malfoy held firm and they were soon out the door. _

_Once they were gone, Malfoy walked over to me and picked me up off the protest again my own protests and carried me to my room. "I couldn't walk myself," I argued as he placed me on the bed. _

"_Not without killing yourself," he said with a soft smile and it was then I realized how handsome he really was. _

"_You very attractive," I blurted out softly and he froze for a moment caught off guard. _

"_And you're very drunk, Granger." He told me with a chuckle. I shook my head and slurred some words I couldn't understand myself. Being able to sit up was a challenge for me but I managed as I touch his face with my fingertips. He surprisingly didn't move away as I moved them down his shoulder and to his chest. Then as if I had wanted to my whole life, I pulled him into a hard passionate kiss. Returning the favor we fell back onto my bed and after a moment he stopped, knowing full well where this was going._

"_Are you sure?" He asked, looking in my eyes and I simply nodded before feeling his lips against mine again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, being everything but relaxed. The sun crept through the window hitting my face as I lay on my bed, my mind racing. "Ron's gonna kill me." I whispered. They'll never trust me again. Not Ron, not Harry, Ginny...nobody.

I got up and walked slowly toward the bathroom. It was connected to Malfoy's bedroom...so there was no surprise he was standing there in his pajama bottoms, brushing his teeth without a care. I walked past him, reaching my sink on the left, and began to brush my teeth.

"Morning," I managed to mumble as I held back vomit. _Morning sickness. Yuck! _I thought.

"Morning Granger," he replied. He had been pretty civil to me since we had start the year as Head Girl and Head Boy...well in private anyway. We were secretly becoming somewhat bit of friends. I finished brushing my teeth, and walked back to my room to get some clothes for the day. Thank Merlin it was Saturday. When I came back he was in the shower, so I walked past his shower and into another part of the room...my own personal shower.

It was gigantic, with at least six shower heads. Dumbledore has created it just for me...and Malfoy's, just for him. Next to my shower was a toilet, _just in case, _was Dumbledore's remark. I smile at that when he had said it. _Thank Merlin _was all I was thinking when I had first we moved in here. Not anymore though.

I stripped my clothes and got into the nice warm water. It was nice and quiet until I heard someone singing, Nobody Knows. When I finally realized it was Malfoy I began to giggle. Imagine him singing in the shower was hilarious. _The Slytherin Prince is singing_. I thought. I continued to listen to him sing as I bathed, _wow he has a nice voice_. As I listened I began to sing also.

Seconds later I heard his shower shut off, but he was still singing. He must have heard me singing because he stopped. _Damn it I've been caught! _I finished shower and dried myself, starting to get dressed when I heard a light knock on my bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I called. It was Malfoy of course. He just had to bother me when I had finally relaxed. Not so relaxed anymore, I slipped into my favorite hip-huggers and Gryffindor jumper, and began to do my hair. I listened to him mumble through the door. But I was only half listening. He was talking about school...something about helping him with some Potions homework he had forget to do because he didn't understand it.

"Hold on Malfoy. I'm getting dressed!" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Nice voice by the way." He said before I heard his footsteps fade away. I was so glad he couldn't see me; the way I was blushing. My smile disappeared when I started to feel sick and vomited into the once sparkly white toilet. I wiped my mouth and gathered my dirty laundry. I walked out of my bathroom, after flushing the toilet to see Malfoy sitting on the counter next to our sinks.

"Barf often?" He asked, chuckling. I threw my dirty clothes into my laundry basket, for the house-elves to take later. Even though I didn't like how they were treated, I had gotten over the fact that house elves _did_ like to work.

"Shut up Malfoy." I whispered. My stomach was churning inside, because of _his_ baby. He was staring at me. "Yes? See anything interesting?" I asked, his stare was getting rather annoying.

"Nothing, you just look...just look---" He started.

"What? Ugly? Stupid?" I spat. I had never been this vicious toward him and I noticed him hesitating.

"No you look...different. Like your worried about something." He said, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the counter.

"I am," I replied as I brushed my teeth again.

"About what?" He asked, finding his natural confidence again. _Merlin, he's getting annoying._

"Why do you care?" I asked, rinsing out my mouth of toothpaste. He looked hurt by my question. "I'm sorry it's just...I can't tell you until I tell someone else first."

"It's not like your pregnant or anything, right?" He said, getting off the counter, as I wiped my mouth dry with a towel. I threw the towel harder then I meant to, and walked away._ He's right on target_, I thought. _Merlin, its like he can read minds or something._

"You are? Granger you're pregnant?" He questioned. Coming up behind me he called my name again and reached out for my shoulder to stop me.

"Don't touch me Malfoy." I spat.

"Then answer my question. Are you pregnant?" He asked stepping in front of me, blocking my way out of the common room.

I glared at him, "Move Malfoy."

My eyes were piercing and I was hoping that he'd falter his harsh stance but his pride got the best of him. He wasn't going to back down from this.

"Answer me." He said seriously, crossing his arms across his chest. Staring into his eyes, I saw that they were determined to find out the truth. What I didn't understand was why he actually wanted to know. Maybe it was to throw it back in my face. To hurt me greater with this information then anyone else.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. He gave me a hurt look again. "Just move...please."

"No!" He nearly shouted as I tried to move forward. Extending his arm in front of me, I would've been clothes hangered if I had moved any faster. He towered over me.

"Fine, yes!" I said loudly, giving in. His eyes went wide. "God damn it Malfoy! Are you happy now? I'm pregnant. Is that what you wanted to hear? That the great Hermione Granger is expecting a child? _Your child_?" I blurted.

He looked shock by my words, and didn't say anything. I didn't give him a chance, "Shit." I pushed Malfoy out of the way and ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I heard someone running after me. He was gaining in on me too.

I couldn't take this criticism or his mudblood bullshit. It would only stress me out further.

"Granger stop!" He shouted from behind.

"No!" I refused as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to get away. He wasn't supposed to be the first know, even is it was his baby. I didn't want him to know. It was just too much because I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass hard.

I kept running until I saw a lone door. Not caring who was in there, I heard Malfoy's footsteps coming closer and I pulled it open quickly to hide. I didn't care it was a broom closet, I just needed to get away. Slamming it shut, I placed my forehead against the door, trying to catch my breathe from the extensive running. Hearing a few gasps from behind me, I jumped slightly and turned to Ron gaping at me like a deer stuck in headlights, as he straddled a naked blonde beauty behind him.


End file.
